Sister Chances
by GuardianExAngel
Summary: This isn't a camp rock story just yet, the story has to be explained what previously happened before the Camp Rock area. Please read this though. Rated M for safety and later chapters.


Ding dong went the door bell… again. It feels as though this task will never stop. Ms. Prenci gets up from her knitting and answers the door, step one complete. Then the fact that these middle aged adults are acting as if they are talking to a one year old and squeeze my cheeks each time they talk to me, just makes me want to scream. I am a fourteen year old abused sophomore living in an orphanage until one of these stupid adults can impress me enough. My life isn't some fun highway.

For the first time since I was brought to the orphanage with one of my brothers, I have a scheduled meeting with a couple with four of their own children; my day so far is complete. Just to top it all off, I have to dress to impress. Their names are Paul and Denise Nojas. That sounds so inviting to me. They will be at the orphanage an hour after I come back from school. This will be totally fun.

As I was walking in the room where my meeting was, I noticed that the female seemed like a gentle flower: so sweet and delicate. The male was more like a teacher on the first day of a new school year. They seemed as an okay couple from the start. I was, surprisingly, excited for the meeting to begin. As the meeting progressed I noticed the woman looking at me as if I was her own blood born daughter. From then on out I was more friendly then my average "whatever" routine. Mr. and Mrs. Nojas were alright for me. When the meeting ended, I heard something come out of Ms. Prenci's mouth that I had only dreamed of since the meeting began.

"Okay then, the papers for the official adoption will be sent to your home as soon as possible. It is nice to finally see Hana finally have a nice family," Ms. Prenci always was too caring of the orphans and too sweet to the adoptees. Oh My Gosh, I am finally going to have a good home. Once the Nojas' left, Ms. Prenci told me to pack all my belongings but to leave out something for tomorrow. She explained that I would be picked up after school tomorrow by their sons: Paul, Adam, Jerry, and Nathaniel. From there the five of us will have the rest of the day to explore to town and become aquatinted with each other.

I was literally bouncing off my chair as I waited for the boys to arrive. When they arrived I was stunned, these boys would soon be my brothers so I would have to ignore how good looking they were (except the youngest one). They were all not tanned but not white, they were perfectly toned and muscled. The three oldest each grabbed a suitcase while the youngest, Nathaniel, grab my messenger bag and laptop case. I was only carrying my purse. Once all my stuff was put in the back they introduced themselves to be Kevin (the eldest, 21), Adam (one of the middle, 19), Jerry (the other middle, 16), and Frankie (the youngest, 8). Then I introduced myself. Our day together was starting off good since Adam was pretty funny, so there were no awkward moments.

We were listening to the radio on our way to drop my stuff off at their/my house. My favorite song came on and without thinking about it, I was singing along. All of them were staring at me once we arrived and the song was over. I was being very self conscious, so I asked what are they staring at me for? They complimented my voice then once the awkward moment began I suggested we bring my stuff inside. After I put my stuff down, we all went out. Once we arrived at a fancy restaurant, I was confused. Mr. Nojas (dad) explained to me that they have a family dinner at a restaurant once a month. They decided today would be good since I just joined their family.

During dinner, everyone chatted and had a great time. They were very welcoming to me. I never wanted to leave this family ever in my lifetime. Around seven o'clock in the evening, we left and went home (my new home) and played some fun board games (I can't believe they like scattergories too). Once I had beaten them enough times (fourteen to be exact), we headed off to bed. I took a nice cool shower then blow dried and straighten my hair. Then I was off to get cozy in my new bed. The pillow-top mattress was the most comfortable bed ever. Just soon after I lay down, I was drifting off to sleep. My last thought was, "I could get used to this."


End file.
